Walk with me
by Toph Hitsugaya
Summary: He was supposed to be working. As if he would ever agree. Then again, a walk never hurt anyone before right?


**Walk with me**

**Summary: He was supposed to be working. As if he would ever agree. Then again, a walk never hurt anyone before right?**

**My first HitsuKarin and probably the last if this turns out bad. Hitsugaya only meet Karin in the fillers so this is when the story takes place. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine nor will I ever be ale to own it. I don't think Tite Kubo takes offers. **

He's standing on a roof, his gigai off somewhere and his fukutaicho long gone for now. He supposes he ended up on this roof by accident, a house just a few doors down from the place Ichigo Kurosaki lives. But then again, this crazy war has made him believe that things rarely happen by accident. There is always someone to blame.

He can blame Aizen for the war.

He can blame Matsumoto for dragging him along on the mission.

He can blame the human girl-Orihime- for the emptiness in his stomach.

And he can blame himself for everything else.

That may be a dark way to view life but isn't everything his fault? If there are no accidents, then there has to be someone to blame. It's his weakness he blames but his weakness is a part of him making this whole mess his entire fault. There is nothing anyone can say to make him believe otherwise.

"Hey Toshiro!"

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho," He says automatically without checking who it is first. Damn! If this mucks up their mission then that's another thing to add to the list of _'Things that Toshiro Hitsugaya is to blame for.' _

"Whatever," The voice remarks scornfully and he braves a look down to see Karin (Kurosaki's sister) waving up at him. She looks excited to see him which must be a lie. Why would anyone want to see him at the moment?

"Hello Karin," he calls down, aware that se looks crazy talking to an empty roof. "Do you want me to come down?" He doesn't want to come down, honestly but Karin talking to an empty space could jeopardize the mission. Seriously, he's not lying.

"Well yeah," Karin calls back. "But I also wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk?"

He's at her side quickly due to the help of shunpo. He raises an eyebrow suspiciously and crosses his arms.

"A walk?" He asks, curious.

"Well yeah," Karin repeats, looking a tad annoyed. "You can get your fake body thingy and we can just walk around and chat."

"Gigai," He corrects before realising what she has proposed. "Why would I do that?" It is an innocent question but it seems to annoy her.

"Well if you don't want to come then forget I ever asked." She huffs, her face going from a tad annoyed to super annoyed.

"Hey it was just a question!" For some reason, he finds himself defending himself, not wanting to anger Karin.

Karin calms down and even smiles. "Well in answer to your question, it's nice for two friends to just hang out."

"You say well a lot," He points out and quickly regrets it as she glares at him. "But anyway, why would you want to be friends with me? Everything goes wrong around me. People call me cursed."

He didn't mean to say the last part, it just came out and anyway, it's true. Why else would he have ended up with no friends during his childhood?

"A curse?" Karin looks angry again. "How are you a curse?"

"Just forget it," He says quickly. "What were you saying about a walk?"

Karin looks surprised at the abrupt change of subject but she lets it go.

"Do you wanna go for a walk with me?"

He is surprised to find himself considering it for a moment. But he couldn't. He was supposed to be working. As if he would ever agree. Then again, a walk never hurt anyone before right?

"Ok," He looks around for his gigai before remembering it went off somewhere. Suddenly as if called an identic version of him appears on the horizon and approaches. Karin shudders as it arrives next to them.

"It looks so lifeless," She complains and steps back as he walks into it. His spiritual self fits into it like a well fitting glove. He stretches his arms and legs before straightening up.

"So were do we walk to?" He asks albeit hesitant. Karin laughs.

"It's more of a meaningless amble," she shrugs. "We don't really have a planned destination."

He grumbles at this but Karin starts to walk and he finds himself keeping pace. She asks a few questions which he dutifully answers, not seeing the point in keeping his human age and favourite food a secret. He asks her a few in return to which she gives critic answers before laughing at his expression.

They've been walking along in silence for a while when Karin brings it up. It was obvious she would what with the way he tried to avoid it before.

"Why do you think you're a curse?" She asks, almost softly.

"Things go wrong around me." He shrugs, hoping she'll let the matter drop. His hops are in vain as she presses on with the topic.

"So you just decided you were a curse?"

"No,"

"So the why do you think you're a curse?"

"Just cause,"

"That's not a good enough answer."

"It isn't?"

"No!"

"Ok then,"

"So…"

"So what?"

"Why do you think you are a curse?!" She shouts it out, very annoyed by now and he can't blame her. He's being very mysterious and irritating. She deserves an answer but that doesn't mea he'll be happy to gve it to her.

"Because that's what I am right? That's what all the people in my village always said. _'Oh look here comes the little freak. Better run away before he kills me.' _ It's the hair apparently and the eyes. Oh and don't forget the cold personality. That obviously makes me some cursed brat! Everything always goes wrong around me, everything I always my fault. Mom nearly did because of me! Aizen got away because of me! I'm just some mistake."

He ends his rant abruptly, trailing off and looking down. He can feel Karin shift beside him; he can see her red sneakers shuffling as if they wan to run away. So why isn't she running away? He probably just scared her.

But then her arms are around him and even though he doesn't move, she holds on tight.

"For what it's worth, I don't think you're a mistake." She says, her voice muffled. He stiffens at this.

He's been told he's a mistake his whole life along with worthless and stupid and cursed. Why would she think he isn't? What is it about him that led her to believe otherwise?

"You're crazy." He says finally and feels her draw away. But before she can say anything, he pulls her back.

"Thankyou."

**So do you wanna die of fluff? Please don't, I might get sued.**

**Please review!**


End file.
